Brotherly Love
by Ginakabina
Summary: Something odd happens between Adam and Drew during a early slowly groggy morning...WARNING: Incest between step siblings...


*Rated M for step-incest and detail of body parts. Slightly lemons. Sorry if I offend anyone.

* * *

><p>He groaned loudly as the morning sun shined through his window. It was time for school and as demanded by his mother to get up two hours early so they can be prepared and everything. Drew squinted his eyes and slowly and groggily got out of bed. He softly winced as his feet hit the cold floor.<p>

" Ughh.." Drew groaned, his dark blue eyes sealed shut as the sun dazzled in his eyes. He opened his bedroom door and slowly pattered down the hall the bathroom. Drew slowly placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the large door. As he did his eyes opened wide, his jaw dropped, his palms got sweaty, and something became quickly erect.

" Umm. Hi, Drew." Adam's face turned bright pink, which would probably be the color of his nipples. He quickly covered up his chest and blinked. The transgender-ed Adam was standing in front of the mirror wearing his normal khaki school pants but…for a top he had not gotten his shirt on. Or his binding. Just a bra. A bra that was so tight on his female breast that they looked like they could just pop out at any given moment. The bra was black and clung to Adam's body perfectly. Oh God, If Drew didn't have SOME self control he would of flung himself at his step brother so quickly. But, unfortunately and fortunately Drew had SOME self control.

The olive skinned teenage boy stared at his step brother and smirked " Hi, Adam."

"…I really don't feel comfortable with you. In here…Not until I get my clothes on." Adam's mouth moved, along with his hands as he sometimes had the slight problem of moving his hands while he talked. But, Drew's hazel eyes were fixated on the black bra and what was underneath it.

Drew shook his head. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He felt his feet step toward Adam. What was he doing! He couldn't control his male urges. Not today. Not on a day like this. A drowsy groggy morning. " Hey, Do you know if Mom is up yet?"

" She might be. Why?" Adam took a step back with his body standing next to the tub. His blue eyes quickly paced back in forth as Drew stepped closer to him. Adam's blue sapphire eyes were filled with panic and fear.

" Just wondering.." Drew slid his soft hand over the slightly faded scars on Adam's pale petite arm.

The brown haired transgender-ed teenage boy stammered and opened his mouth to say something but could not. He could feel the sweat slowly appearing on his palms. Adam's normally white face turned a deep red as Drew slowly lowered his body down onto the side of the bathtub, Adam's back and head was propped up by the wall his legs leaning over the side of the bathtub. He didn't need to be told, Adam slowly spread his legs apart. His step brother was hunched over Adam and gently pulled his pants down to his ankles and got onto him. Both of their hearts were pounding outside of their chest cavity…..Drew thrust-ed his hips as he entered Adam's woman parts that his step brother shunned. The pelvic thrusts continued for a while, and Adam soon joined in with the thrusting.

" D,Drew? We. shouldn't be doing this." Adam breathed heavily between his moans of bliss. " I, Mean…W,What if Mom finds out?"

Drew opened his mouth and smirked " She won't…Believe me.."

Adam nodded quickly and dug his fingers down in ecstasy and yelped in pleasure, with his step brother on top of him loudly breathing and biting down on his own lower lip.

" DREW!" He moaned loudly and jerked his head back and it hit the wall. But, he ignored the sharp pains and focused on the one tender pain that was repeatedly being jammed into him. Soon the thrusting slowly stopped , Drew gave three hard thrusts before finishing inside of Adam. A complete moan of paradise was used each thrust. His blue eyes quickly widened in realization of what just had happened.

He coughed awkwardly " Umm..Sorry about…That." Drew put an emphaises on the "That" He quickly put his manhood back into his pants and quickly ran to his room.

" Great. Now I got to take a whole 'nother shower." Adam sighed as he touched his wet, sticky, sweaty body. Then he quickly opened his eyes and cried silently. He had just betrayed his loyalty of being transgender. He just used his parts that he hated so much for PLEASURE. Adam slowly walked to his bedroom, grabbed the lighter and gave himself a "smiley face" as punishment for his actions…

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

I'm sorry..Sucky ending. First Degrassi story. EVER.

Sorry if it offended you.

Sorry if you didn't like it.

If you DID like it or have any comments about it

Leave it in a review (:

V


End file.
